A WereWolf Boy
by Ailee89
Summary: When Ally a young and beautiful, yet lonely and fragile girl moves into the countryside due to her breathing disability, she befriends and attempts to civilize a feral boy, who seems to have been literally been raised by wolves, with fierce loyalty which leads to great sacrifices, she found on the grounds. Love would be the first human language he would ever learn. A & A. To You
1. Meeting Him Or It

**A WereWolf Boy**

**Ally's P.O.V**

As I stand here all the memories flood back in my mind, even the most painful memories I had here. It hurts. I am standing here in front of the house I grew up in when I was 17 years old, I am now 62 though, I'm now an old and Elderly women. I am here where it all started where I met him. He who changed everything, who changed me, and had a big impact on my life. I want to say sorry for breaking the promise I made to him, but I doubt he's still here.

My WereWolf Boy, Austin. He who protected me, fought for me, and helped me be happy again. Him, Austin. My beautiful WereWolf Boy.

It all started here, I got a call this morning a man with a rusky voice told me they were going to sell this house and asked if I wanted to spend two nights here, and I agreed but brought my eldest daughter, Melody with me, since I'm old and grey I need help with my medications, and so on, since when I was younger I had a breathing disability. I take once last glance at the house in awe looking at the many year difference, before my daughter comes.

" Mom! Do you want to go in?" She asked me while pointing at the house with her phone in her hand as she looked at me. I stayed quiet for a moment before parting my lips to say, " Yes." She then smiled and grabbed my wrinkled hand and lead me to the front door of the house. She takes out the house key from her overall pocket and pushes it in the doorknob, but is struggling. " This is difficult." Melody says while huffing, and shaking her head.

" Jiggle it a little." I say to her and she nods and does so, and the door opens with a creak, she then sighed in relief before entering in and looking around. I do so also and look at the empty and dusty hallways, the corners filled with spiderwebs, and feel the cold gust of wind that came in through the open door. The paint on the walls that used to be bluegreen have faded, and everything has aged like me.

As I walk around the empty, familiar hallways I keep having flashbacks of him, of us here together a memory in every room, here it was where tears were shed, and laughs were made. Where we were happy, here where once we all smiled.

" Wow mom this place is pretty old and kinda creepy now that it's getting kinda dark out." Melody told me while looking around the room I was in. " Yeah it is old like myself." I say to her quietly. " Imma start fixing up the blowup beds to sleep on." She tells me and I nod and start helping her out. She puts the air in the blowup bed and layered it with a thick blanket to make it more comfortable, and then placed the pillows at the edge of the bed.

After we finish Melody goes on her phone while sitting cross legged on the bed, and I drink a warm and soothing cup of tea, I sigh and look at the cup that is now half empty and then take a look at the dusty window on my right, the sun is now gone, and the twinkling stars and moon come out yearning for attention. As the air went still and quiet, I thought of him and wondered whether he was still here or not out in the barn, or left. I don't know. I miss him.

" Hey Mom, you okay?" My daughter then asked me worriedly while giving me a queer look, " Huh-Oh yeah I'm fine Melody, don't worry I already took my medicine and everything so I'm okay." I say to her reassuringly. She then nodded slowly and got up and began walking over to me, to help me into bed. She covered me up with the blanket, and said, " Goodnight Mom, I hope you sleep well." and turned over on her other side to text.

I laid there and looked up at the ceiling the moonlight giving us some dim light in this old and empty house, I am in. Where it all began, and now I think I'm ready to tell you the story of My WereWolf Boy, how we met, grew a strong bond, and everything. I hope your ready.. This is an important chapter in my life and I'm ready to share it with you, all the lessons I learned, and all the smiles, tears, and pain I went through.

The story now begins many, many years earlier:

" Ally when your done eating please put the dishes in the sink for me, okay?" My mom told me and I sighed and looked at my half empty plate before replaying to her, " Yes mom." and I then quickly finished up my food before getting up off the chair and grabbing my plate and cup as well as the others to put up. " Don't forget my one." My younger sister, Alice says to me while walking to the bathroom about to get ready for bed.

I shake my head and pick up her empty plate and place it in the sink of dishes and cups. I quickly wash My hands with the kitchen sink and dried them off, before walking off upstairs to my lonely room. I sat down on my bed and picked up the book I was reading that I left there this morning in my hand, and smoothed out the cover. I let out a small sigh and looked out my small window where I saw the full moon out, big and bright.

I hate this small and quiet town, there's no one here my age at all so I have no one to talk to or to be with, even Alice has friends her age (She's 12)! The only reason we're here is due to my unhealthy lungs that don't work right, and it's sad because it holds me back from many opportunities. So I stay here all alone and isolated. I then stood up and put the book I was reading back on the shelf.

My mom then comes in, " Ally, are you okay you need anything before I go to bed?" She asks me while closing the window curtains, and I shook my head no. " Did you take your medicine already?" She asked me and I said yes quietly and softly as I got in bed and covered myself with the blanket. " It's gonna get better and your gonna get healthier, but please I haven't seen you smile in a long time and would like you to." She tells me, and I nod my head, and looked at her and said, " You should get your rest mom." And she nods.

"I think I should too." My mom tells me and she gets up off my bed she had sat in and walks out my bedroom and quietly said goodnight to me. When I heard the door close, I quickly got up and put on the small lamp next to my bed and took out my journal I kept under my pillow. As I opened it up, I saw all the things I wrote in there, songs, poems, and dreams I can never achieve. I write down words like, ' unworthy', ' Alone', ' Idiot', ' Not needed', etc down on paper because it is all I am.

My eyes welled up with tears and they fell down my cheeks and rolled down on the papers of my book, damping it. I can't do this anymore. I then sniffled a little and was going to get a tissue before I froze when I heard some noise coming from outside, I looked at the window by was too scared to open the curtains. Maybe it was nothing, perhaps the wind. I shakes out my hands and closed my eyes tightly and counted to three.

1,2,and 3...

When I slowly opened my eyes again I heard another indistinct noise coming from outside, and I began breathing heavily before running out of my room all the way downstairs to my sisters room. " Alice, Alice come on wake up there's something outside, quickly get up!" I told her panicky while shaking her arms and shoulder. She then sat up and yelled, " Mom Ally's bothering me!" and then laid back down to sleep.

I shook my head and then went to my moms room and quietly opened the creaking door, I saw that she was already fast asleep and I couldn't find the nerve to wake her up, because I can see she's really tired. So I closed her bedroom door and jumped as soon as I heard another thudding noise, and that was when I decided to see what was out there myself.

I quickly threw on a light blue sweater and put some shoes on before slowly turning the bronze knob and opening the door, I stepped into the cold and darkness outside, and my heart raced with every small and shaky step I took. I walked out to the barn because that was where all the noise was coming from, I have a bad feeling about this.

I quickly grabbed a shovel from the barn and slowly approached this small room inside the barn where we kept the plants, my unsteady hands then tried their best to open up the door, and when it finally opened there was a dark figure in the corner it was breathing very heavily, and it had dark fur the color of the night, and my hands and feet went numb as I stared in disbelief.

Before I could do anything it rushed out and knocked me down, and I screamed as loud as I could. That was when my mom and Alice rushed out the house and came for me, " Ally! Oh my gosh are you alright? what happened?" They kept on asking as they helped me up off the floor. I couldn't answer though, I was too scared.

So they stopped and helped me back into the house, but I felt as if someone or something was watching me...

The next morning, I awoke and began doing what I needed to do and I was trying very hard to forget what happened last night. Right now, I was helping out my mom with the laundry outside. I was hanging some up and folding others. " Ally, are you still okay from last night I'm pretty sure it was a stray wolf or a coyote." My mom told me and I nodded while sighing, as I remembered seeing that animal or whatever it was.

A shirt then accidentally off the clothes line and I bended over to pick it up and looked in front of me as I picked it up to see a pair of eyes looking at me that we're hiding in a corner, and I quickly stood up in fear and took some steps back towards my mother.

i tugged on the sleeve of her shirt, " Mom.. Look T-There's something there!" I said and she gasped before quickly picking up the broom and trying to make it go, " Go, come on go." She said to it, and I stood there watching this thing in amazement, and fear. Then it came more toward the light it was on it's hands and knees crawling out slowly.

" It's human." I whispered, he had dirty blonde hair, ruffled everywhere, he had on tattered and dirty clothes, his bright hazel eyes met mine, and I stood frozen. It then looked at the batch of biscuits we had sitting there next to us. My mom glanced at them and back at him, " Oh you want one?" She asked him but he said nothing and she tossed him one and he looked at her before rushing to it and eating it very fast, and messily, with his dirty hands. And he had a strong and putrede smell.

" What's your name?" My mom asked him, but no replay he kept on eating and not normally but like an animal. " How old are you?" She asked but still no replay and he looked up at the rest of the biscuits as he was on the floor on his knees, " You want more?" My mom asked him and she got them and threw the rest to him, and he ate them all really disgustingly all messy. He didn't even use his hands. He looked up at me as he had food all over his face, and then ate back fast again.

" Well come on let's finished hanging up these clothes." My mom told me and I nodded. After, we took him inside and my mom called the police, once they came I left upstairs but was so curious that I peeped through the hall walls. " Hmm well he looks about 17 or 18." I heard a policeman say and I saw him looking at the boy.

" He could be an orphan who was abandoned here in the countryside." He continued and started walking closer to him, but then the boy growled and looked as if he was about to strike. The officer then took a big step back from him, and looked back at my mom, " He is obviously untamed and can't speak, I don't think he's mute, just doesn't know how to talk." He continued.

" Well what should I do?" My mom asked him as she looked at the boy who was crouching on the chair. " Well go to the station see if you could find a place for him, an orphanage or whatever, but for now I think you'll have to care for him. Till then mam, goodbye." He finished and began heading towards the door, " Okay then Thank you sir." She said and as the door closed she let out a big sigh, and I came out angry.

" Why can't he leave? I don't like him!" I yelled, " Ally please be rational about this it's only temporary." My mom told me, " No! I want him to go, make him leave this house!" I said, and then Alice came in from school, and screamed as soon as she saw him, and that was when I left upstairs.

Then, I had to see him though my mom brought him upstairs for a bath, " Okay I'm going to only scrub your back, the rest you do, okay?" She told him, but he didn't say anything. My mom got the tub ready with warm water and when she went downstairs to get a new bar of soap, I took a peep to see what he was doing in there.

I shook my head, when I saw him looking down at the tub of water on his knees and then he started drinking the water, and I yelled, " No, you don't drink it." pulling him away, and then my mom rushed in, " He was drinking the tub water mom!" I said to her and she also shook her head and told him, " Your not suppose to drink it!".

My mom then made him take of his shirt so she could wash his back, and I turned away, but I heard her wetting the cloth she used to wash him with in the water and her putting soap all over his back and scrubbing it. " Wow, your filthy!" My mom told him, and then she took a look at his face and said, " What? Are you sleeping?! Wow he's sleeping right now." and I smiled A bit as I turned to see him with his head down asleep as my mom washed his back.

I then left downstairs to get dinner ready where Alice was, " Can you believe he's gonna be with us I have someone new to play with!" She told me as she did her homework around the table, and I nodded, " Yep good for you." I replayed and set all the dishes on the table with cooked food in each one.

I then took a seat as Alice and I waited for my mom, and that boy to come out of the bathroom. I saw he didn't wanna come out and my mom had to push him out, and once he saw the food on the table he rushed out and began eating everything that was there With his hands.

I sat there in disbelief as he ate most if the food there stuffing his mouth, and getting it all over his face, I then scooted my chair out, and told my mom, " I refuse to eat with him like this, I want him to go already!" while standing up, and he looked at me and I looked Back at him, but then he looked down and continued eating as if he hasn't eaten his whole life.

I then went back into my room where I sat on my bed, hungry, and upset. And it wasn't until my mom came into my room to get extra blankets to give to the boy I saw him. " Ally can you please help me fix the bed for him." My mom asked while carrying the blankets into the guest bedroom, and I sighed and got up and followed her.

We fixed it up neatly and my mom told him goodnight while I stood there watching him out the door In the hallway with my arms crossed. When my mom closed the door, and went downstairs to sleep, because she feels tired, it was me who had to tell him to stop scratching the door, and pacing around. And when he stopped I sighed in relief until, he began howling.

I went to his room, and opened it seeing him crouched on the chair near the window still howling, and I grabbed him from the back and made him stop, " No Howling!" I said to him.

How am I gonna put up with him?

**Well I know that werewolf fanfics and everything are used a lot but this one is different its not a lot of supernatural stuff and things like that its mainly him as human and learning to talk, and speak all those things. This is based loosely on the Korea movie, " A WereWolf Boy" and I watched this and yes I cried so hard and laughed it was really outstanding and lovely. So Please support me and help me get this story out there. Thank you message me for any questions. Xoxo~ TwoHearts99**

**P.S I do not own anything at all! All credits go to the rightful owners!**


	2. Small Progress

**A Werewolf Boy**

**Ally's P.O.V**

When I woke up in the morning I didn't see him, or my mother anywhere so I headed down the wooden stairs slowly, where I saw Alice around the table quietly eating her breakfast, I went towards her and then asked, "Where's mom? " while pouring out a glass of orange juice for myself in a glass cup. She then looked up at me and away from her toast, "They went to some police office or whatever." She replayed and I nodded my head.

"Don't forget its your turn to wash the dishes." I tell her as I took one last sip from my cold drink, and Alice groaned before getting up with her now empty plate in her hand, as she headed to the sink. I then left the kitchen, and walked to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth, and rinsed my mouth. I then went back into my room, where I changed out of my pajamas and but on a casual white dress with a floral print design on it. I let my ombre loose curls fall down over my shoulders, I took one last look at myself in the mirror in my room, and then left when I heard the front door open from downstairs.

I rushed down the steps to see my mom with an exhausted look on her face, and him looking around the house, and then left out the living room to I don't know where but I don't care, I then went to my mom, "What happened?" I asked her curiously, "They told me the same thing as the officer, that boy he kept on growling at everybody that passed by him, but they said adoption is an option for Austin." She finished and I nodded before realizing what she said.

"Wait Austin, you named him already?" I half yelled, "Yes, he's gonna be staying with us for a while he at least deserves a name instead of us calling him, 'it'" She told me while getting a cup of water as I watched her still in shock that she decided to give him a name. "Plus it was what your father would have wanted to name his son, if we had one that is." She continued in between sips, and I sighed, and sat down while resting my face on my cheek. "I remember, he told me right before he died." I said quietly, and my mother didn't replay back, but instead looked at me with sad eyes and nodded, I shouldn't have mentioned his death.

After a minute of silence in the air around us suspending I finally said, "Umm I should go study now, Imma need my books where'd you put them?" I asked her while grabbing the bowl of apple slices on the table to take with me, "Oh there in the empty room next to the living room, there still in boxes though, you'll see them its labeled 'Ally's Books'. I nodded, and then got up off the chair, "Oh and save your appetite Ally for lunch." My mom lastly said to me.

"I told you that I'm not gonna be eating with him." I said to her, and I walked away off into the other room, I had an apple slice in my mouth, as I looked at each box in that room looking for my books, I don't go to school here, because of my disabled lungs, and so I study for my diploma here at home. I would rather go to regular school like normal people, but as I said before my disability holds me back from many things. I then looked around some more, and finally found my box of books, but there were two pretty heavy boxes on top of it.

Great. I then tried lifting them up myself, while grunting and puffing as I tried my best to take them out, so I went on my knees and tried to pull it out from under, that didn't work either but I still tried to pull them out, and I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to, and when I opened them up I saw a shadow from behind me reflecting against the boxes, and I turned to see it was him, or Austin, and I froze. As he began approaching me closer, I screamed and fell onto my side near the boxes, and kept on screaming out for my mom loudly, and tried hitting him.

"Mom!Help me! Get away from me!" I kept on yelling and tried to hit him with my tiny fist as he came closer to me, and I felt really stupid, when I saw he was headed for the boxes and not me, he lifted up both of the heavy ones, and I looked at him quickly in fear, before crawling to get my box of books. I the stood up, and he set the other two down, and looked at me with a plain expression, I straightened out my dress, and said, 'Sorry' to him, but he looked at the bowl of apple slices I had near me, "You want one?" I asked him, but he didn't replay.

"Here." I then said to him as I handed him an apple slice from the bowl, he snatched it, and looked at me, before putting it in his mouth, and walking off elsewhere in the room with the apple in his mouth. I sighed and looked at him go, but was then startled as I heard this man, named Griffin walk in, he was my dad business partners son, and he helps us out he paid half the money for this new house, but there's no doubt that he is a rich, cruel, dirty bastard, who's in his mid twenties. I pretended as if I didn't notice him come in and stare at one of the books I took out from the now opened box of books.

"Well hey there Ally, what are doing reading?" He asked me as he came closer from behind me, and I stiffened before turning to face him, his hair filled with styling gel, and was dressed in a custom made suit, "Yes actually I am." I say to him, before looking back down at my book flipping to random pages. He then stops me by grabbing a hold of my hand, "Pshh you don't need to do that, you don't even go to school, all you got to do is know how to cook a good dinner for me." He said while trying to snake his arms around my waist, "Stop it." I said as I tried to push him off myself, but he just chuckled, and gripped me tighter.

Then I heard a growling noise coming from behind us, and I turned to see Austin there looking at Griffin coldly as he growled louder at him, he took his hands off of me, and began walking back slowly as Austin approached him closer, "What, what is this?" Griffin asked as he kept backing away, and Austin growled louder, and Griffin then gasped sacredly before leaving out of the room. I sighed in relief, and then Austin walked back to me, and stared at me blankly. "Thanks." I said to him softly.

"Here have another." I told him while giving him another apple slice, and he took it from out of my hand, looked at me once more, and then left out the room as he put it in his mouth. I shook my head and then grabbed the rest of books from the box and carried them upstairs into my room, I closed the door and began stacking some neatly into my bookshelf while I browsed some as I did that, till I stumbled upon this particular book, I once owned but never read since there was no need to.

It was a book on how to train dogs to have better behavior, I don't have a dog but I do have a Austin, and maybe just maybe this book, could work on him, the idea seemed kind of wrong, but he needs to learn to be tamed one way or the other. I smiled, and flipped to the first page and began reading, and learning how to train a dog, or in this case an Austin.

I stayed up in my room for a good hour and a half reading, and taking notes on the book, and decided then that it was time to practice what I learned on Austin, I went into the kitchen downstairs, and I grabbed a couple bread rolls, I stuffed them in my pocket, and then walked into the living room where I saw my mom reading a magazine, " Mom, where's Austin?" I asked her with my arms behind me, " Oh he's outside with Alice and two other kids." She told me without bothering to look up at me, I smiled, and said "Thank you I'll be back soon." as I began walking out the door.

I saw out on the farmfeild Alice and a boy her age, and a small young girl maybe at the age of 5, and Austin running around and about on the field they were about to play catch, they began running up the grassy hill, Alice and the boy in the front, and Austin ran very fast catching up to them, until the little girl fell, and began crying loudly on her knees, I began running up to try and help her, until I saw Austin came back running for her, he quickly grabbed the small girl in his arms, and ran fast back to Alice and the boy.

I looked at him as he ran with the girl in his arms in awe, before running up trying to get to them, but had to stop every once in a while to give my lungs a small break, and when I took a small break, huffing I saw them throwing the ball around, and when it was Austin's turn, he looked at the small baseball in his hand in confusion, "Throw it!' Alice told him, and she motioned him to do so, and he looked at it once more, and then threw it all the way into the woods, and miles of miles of high trees. "Now who's gonna get it?" The little boy asked and Alice groaned.

"Go get it Austin!" They tell him, and he looks down, before running into the woods quickly to retrieve the ball, I then began running again up the big hill, and by the time I got there while trying to catch my breath, with my hands on my knees Austin was already there looking at me with his head cocked to the side, and the ball in his hand. "Alice, didn't you hear me calling you?" I asked her as I straightened myself out, "No, I didn't hear you at all, are you gonna play with us?" She asked me, and I shook my head no slowly.

"I'm hear to do something to Austin." I said while pointing at him, "Oh, okay whatever." she told me, as she grabbed the ball from him, "Hey, you wanna go see the goats, we can feed them!" The little boy said to Alice, and she smiled, and nodded, and they ran to go see those goats he talked about and the small girl followed, running behind them, "Wait for me!' She cried out, and turned as she ran to say, "Bye Austin!" in a cute and small voice and began running back to catch up to them.

I smiled at her, but Austin remained neutral as he watched her go, and then I realized my mission here, I cleared my throat and then faced Austin, "Okay, listen Austin you want the bread?" I asked as I took out a roll from my pocket, and then he looked at it and tried to get it from me, "No wait! Stop it Austin!" I yelled, and moved my hand back from him, "When I say wait you stop, when I say eat you eat, okay?" I said, and the opened up my hand with the bread roll in it, and said, "Wait." and we waited just a bit.

But! Then, He didn't listen and tried taking it from me, and climbed on top of me for it and I fell back onto the grass, "No Austin! Wait!" I yelled as I tried to get him off of me, he tried eating it when it was in my hands, and he scratched me with his nails, and the blood seeped through running down my hand, and I sat up, and pushed him off of me, I huffed, and said, "Look what you did to me, Ow it hurts, thanks for that,...but you did good at least you waited a bit." while looking at my hand, and putting a bandage over it, I knew this would happen.

"Okay, lets try this one more time alright when I say wait you wait, and don't move, and until I say eat, you can eat it." I say to him very slowly, while using my hands as signals so he could understand better. He looked at me carefully also, trying to comprehend what I was telling him.

" Alright." I said, I then carefully took out a bread roll, and put it in front of him, but it was still in my hand, he was about to grab it until I yelled, " Wait!" He then stopped in mid-action, and waited there frozen looking at the warm bread roll. I then Smiled to myself a little feeling accomplished.

" Now eat." I told him, and he took it from my hand and began eating it really fast, and messily, I then sighed and smiled again, "'Good Boy, you did a good job!" I then started petting his head repeatedly, and he looked at me as I did so in confusion, but was silent.

" Good Job!" I said once more, and then stood up since I was kneeling on the floor with him, and then I fixed my hair really quickly to get it out of my face, and said, " Let's go.", he then followed me as if he was a lost puppy, and we went back into our warm house.

My mom was in the kitchen fixing up dinner for us, I let Austin go about the house, " Hey Ally wheres Alice?" She asked me," Oh she went to go see some goats with those two kids." I said as I took a seat on the counter where my mom was cooking at. " I hope she gets back soon in time for dinner." My mom said while looking down.

" She will mom, anyways want me to set the table,I'll be eating with you guys today." I said to her and she looked up at me surprised, " Really? I thought you said you weren't gonna because of Austin." She said, and I smiled politely and told her, " Well I changed my mind." and jumped off the counter, and started setting out plates.

The door then opened, and came in Alice huffing, " Alice is home." I said to my mom, while placing the cups near the dishes, " Good." My mom said as she filled the bowls with warm soup she had cooked. " Come on Alice wash your hands and then come to eat." Mom told her, and she nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

My mom then began placing warm soup into each bowl, and I took my seat as I watched her do so, after she washed her own hands, and sat down while looking at her food, " Alice come on, before Austin comes." My mom said, and Alice came rushing in the kitchen, and took her seat across from me.

" Okay now when he comes try your best to protect your food!" My mom told us and she used her hands to cover up her bowl as did Alice, but not me. " Okay, Austin come and eat." My mother yelled out and before I knew it he was already out in the kitchen and had grabbed soup from his bowl with his hands, yes with his hands, and was just about to put it in his mouth until I said, "Wait." He then stopped.

Alice, and my mom looked in shock, and I smiled as I took a sip of my water, " Now eat." I told him and he swallowed down the soup that was in his hands, letting some fall down to his chin.

" Wait." I then told him and he waited, I grabbed a spoon and put it in his hands, " Watch me." I said to him, and he did so, I demonstrated to him how to properly eat, I ate the soup slowly with my spoon, as he watched me. " Okay, now eat." I told him, he held his spoon handle like a child not knowing any better, and tried to scoop up some, and then he ate it with the spoon, but very messily and shakily.

He then looked up at me to see if he got the command right and I smiled, and said, " Good job!" He Then bowed his head, and I looked at him, and then back at my mother, and Alice as they were still surprised, before patting his head, because that's what he wanted...

**Wow two chapters done, I feel very accomplished, but I know that I don't have many reviews but I'll continue for the ones who still want me to, of course if no one does and the reviews are showing that, Ill stop but only if you guys think I shouldnt continue. Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter, and message me if you'd like. Thank you my lovely readers!**


	3. Learning, and Protecting

**A Werewolf Boy**

**Ally's P.O.V**

After, I finished dinner, I ran back up to my room upstairs, after changing and brushing my teeth, as I got ready to sleep. I sat down on my bed, the pastel colored blankets covered me up, to give me extra warmth since tonight would be especially cold. I then heard a small knock on the door, and I said, 'Come in." while fixing myself up in a comfortable position, "You took your medicine already?" My mom asked as she walked in my room, "Yes" I told her.

"Good, do you want water?" She asked while closing my window curtains, and I shook my head no, She sighed and then told me," Alright then, Ally goodnight." "Goodnight mom." I said and with that she walked out of my room, and quietly closed the door. As soon as she did, and I heard her faint footsteps go downstairs, to the point where I couldn't hear them anymore, I sat up and put on the lamp near my bed. I then took out my journal from underneath my pillow.

I rubbed my fingers across the smooth cover, and then opened it up, I grabbed a pen from my homework desk, and began writing in it, the first thing I wrote on the fresh, blank page was, ' I fall into an endless bottom. Despair. Death.' I placed the pen down on the paper to hold my page as I stared at what I wrote down. I bit my bottom lip, before closing the book, and taking out the dog manual I had near my bed also, and opened it up to where I left off.

I browsed through it, and practiced what to say to Austin, "No, Wait you naughty boy." I said in an assertive voice, as I practiced more," Wait, Good boy!" I continued loudly to myself on the bed, I then smiled, "Huh, training an Austin isn't to hard." I said to myself while holding the book tightly against my chest as I let out a sigh. I was going to practice some more, but then I began hearing footsteps , and I quickly turned off the lamp light, and put the book back underneath my pillow, before quickly covering myself back up with the pastel blankets, and I closed my eyes pretending I was asleep.

The next morning as I woke up I set up on my bed, and yawned as I stretched out my arms, while looking at my window, the sunlight reflecting through the curtains. I slowly then got up off my bed, and changed into a warm white sweater, and some denim shorts to wear, and putting my hair in a neat ponytail. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror, and left downstairs into the kitchen.

Mom, was already picking up the dishes to wash, I must be late for breakfast. Great. "Morning Ally." My mom told me as she placed the dishes in the sink, "Morning, I'm late for breakfast aren't I?" I said while helping her, " Yep, oh and I tried doing that wait, eat thing with Austin, but he didn't listen, he ended up making a huge mess." She told me, while pointing at the table, and saw oats everywhere spilled on the table.

"I would've called you but you were fast asleep." My mom finished, and I nodded, and said, "Sorry." while looking down at my shoes, "There's some leftover oats in that pot if you want, there's not much though." She continued, "Umm I'll think I'll wait till lunch, I'm not really hungry anyways." I said and she nodded as I headed out to the kitchen, to go find Austin, but I bumped into Alice instead, "Alice, have you seen Austin?" I asked quietly, and she gave me a confused look.

"What?" I asked her, "You hated him at first, and now you always want to find him." She said, "I'm training him." I told her and Alice rolled her eyes, "Training, sure whatever you say." She continued to tell me, "Just tell me where he's at." I said, and Alice sighed, "He's in the guest room." she told me, and I quickly said thanks and ran up to the room he was in upstairs.

I quietly opened the door, letting a little creak be heard, "Austin?" I said, as I opened the door wider and I saw him sitting on the bed, "Come on." I told him motioning him to come to me, and he looked at me, and back down, before getting up off the bed and following me. "Imma teach you how to brush your teeth." I said while walking down the stairs, into the bathroom.

"Here." I told him, as I handed him a new toothbrush we had in the cabinet, he looked at it confusedly, and then back at me, "Just put some toothpaste in like me." I said while putting some on my toothbrush. " Okay here put a small amount on yours." I told him while handing him the toothpaste. Austin looked up at me weirdly and back at the toothpaste, before squeezing it making a lot come out, on the toothbrush and his hand, I sighed, " Let me do it." I said and put on a little on his toothbrush, "Okay now do like me, you have to brush every tooth, go up and down, and sided to side." I told him, and he out it in his mouth, and mocked me, he slowly brushed side to side like me.

"Good Boy!" I said and smiled to him, foam was all over his hands though, and chin, "Like this." I said helping him move his toothbrush up and down, " Good job, Austin." I said, and patted his head, I then sit out in the sink, "Okay now go ahead and spit it out in here." I told him, and he opened his mouth to show me he had swallowed it all, before coughing., and then continuing to brush. I shook my head, and sighed at him.

I rinsed out my mouth, and helped him clean himself off as well, "Good job, now come on." I said telling him to come out and he followed me. We sat together on the doorstep, "You don't know how to tie your shoes either, but today you'll learn how to." I told him, and I unlaced my shoes, his was already undone as always. "Okay you grab both strings, and make them cross into an X, now pull the lace through, make two bunny ears, and tie them around each other, then the bunny goes under the hole, and now you pull tight.' I said and he followed my instructions as he watched me.

Of course, I gave him some extra help, but on the third try for the most part he got it, "Good job, Austin sometimes even Alice forgets to tie her own shoes, so you're doing good, you earn pretty fast." I told him, and he looked at me, and bowed his head, and I sighed as he came closer, "Fine." I told him, and I patted his head three times, and he gave me a small smile.

I took a good look at his overgrown hair, and then said, "You need a haircut." while getting him, and he stood up fast also, "Come on, I'll give you a free haircut I use to do it all the time for my dad." I told him as I grabbed a clean pair of scissors from the drawer. I took him outside, and sat him down on one of the backyard chairs we had, and I got some of his hair at the bottom, and began cutting some off, as well as the top, being extra careful. "When was the last time you cut your hair?" I said quietly while cutting off some more in the front, letting his blonde hair fall to the ground.

I then cut more off, but not a lot I didn't want him bold, "Its looking good." I told him, but I heard light snoring, I then looked at him, "Austin, your asleep." I said quietly while smiling, and then cut off a little more, my mom then came out outside, " Ally, we're gonna go to the market." My mom said, while getting her purse, "Austin you can stay there's some apples for you in the kitchen all sliced." She continued, and he woke up and stood up, "But I'm not done." I said while holding up the scissors, " He looks fine." She said while smiling as she looked at him. "Can he come with us?" I asked quietly.

"If you want." She told me, and I smiled, and said, "Lets go." and I quickly brushed out is hair for him, in the house, and he left out to my mom, and Alice who were waiting in the car. " Austin, your sweater!" I yelled as I ran with it in my hand to catch up to them in the car.

Once we were in the outdoor market, Alice began bothering for candy, and Austin looked around confusedly, and slowly as he looked around , "No Alice its bad for you.' My mom told her and she sighed, we then went around to look at clothes, "Are you gonna get me something?" Alice asked as she looked through some clothes, "No we came here to get Austin some clothes to wear." My mom told her while picking up a pair of pants, "I like this one." My mom said, and I shook my head, "Those are old men pants." I said to her. " Austin, come." My mom said while holding up the pair of pants.

"Oh, he's not here." She said while looking around, "Austin!" I yelled frantically while looking around me, and around others in the crowd, "Austin, come on!" I said while looking around some more with my mom, "Where'd he go, you should have kept in eye on him." My mom told me, and I groaned, "It's not my fault, where is he?" I said, "Austin!" I yelled once more, "Come Austin!" My mom yelled, "There he is." Alice said while pointing at him looking over a man, who was selling cookies. I saw he was about to take one, and the men yelled, "Hey, you have to pay." to him, and Austin pulled his hand back.

"He is gonna pay, don't yell." My mom said, and the man looked at us, and said, "Oh your his mother alright then here." He told Austin as he handed him a hot cookie with a napkin, "Can I get one too?" Alice asked and my mom nodded as she handed him the money. "Next time don't go off like that." I told Austin quietly while holding onto his arm. He then tried biting into his cookie but it was hot, and he breathed out with his mouth, and then looked up when we heard construction workers above us making noise.

"Careful its hot." I told him while blowing on it for him, but he kept on looking up, and then we heard grunting, and yelling from the other shoppers, "Watch out!' yelled the construction worker, and I saw a heavy metal ram falling down, and Austin pulled me to him, as well as Alice, as my mom ran back while yelling in fear. The ramp landed on Austin's shoulder, and I held him tightly, I was frozen and afraid, and everyone looked at him, and I opened my eyes, that were shut tightly, and slowly let go of him, and walked backwards out slowly, and Alice did also and I grabbed her hand, and went to my mom.

I looked around myself as I squeezed Alice's hand, all the shoppers looked at Austin in shock, and he pushed the metal ramp of his shoulder, and it landed with a loud bang on the floor, "I-I think he needs to go see a doctor." someone yelled out while pointing at him. Austin then tried taking another bite out of his cookie as if nothing had happened, and it was still hot and he opened his mouth trying to blow out the heat.

My mom then grabbed him, and we rushed him to a doctor to check him as quick as we could, "Hmm well all there is on his shoulder is a red mark and a scratch or two, no bones are broken or anything you should be worried about." The doctor said to us and fixed back Austin's shirt, "He just needs to add ice on it, but there's no swelling either." He continued while writing a prescription.

I sighed in relief while sitting down by him, and rubbing his back, "So he'll be alright?' I asked and the doctor nodded his head, and smiled, "Well yes, so that's about it, umm you guys may leave now." He said while handing my mom the doctor's note. "Thank you." My mother, Alice, and I said as we got up, Next time though you guys should send him to a bigger hospital." The doctor finally said, and my mom nodded and then back down, and we began walking out of the hospital we rushed to.

After that incident we decided to go back home where its safer, Alice, and Austin ran out the car to play out in the field once more with the other two kids they normally play with. I sighed, as I watched them, and then my mom said, "It's crazy how he didn't get seriously hurt, but I'm glad that he protected you and Alice like that, I was so worried." while setting her bags down. "Yeah." I said to her, "Oh before I forget, can you wipe down the shelves for me." My mom asked, and I nodded while grabbing a cloth to wipe them down with.

I purposely made sure, Alice, and the others notice me, as I wiped down the shelves, I saw she was giving small pieces of candy to everyone two each, and Austin looked at the candy in his hands blankly, "Oh Ally you're gonna come and join us?" Alice yelled out when she finally noticed me, I paused and slowly turned to them, "Your such a bother Alice, where are you guys going anyways?" I said as if I didn't care, before running outside with them, and standing next to Austin, "To see the goats." She told me, and I nodded.

"Austin! Austin." The little girl said softly while tugging on Austin's sweater, and we both looked down at her, and I smiled, "Here This is for you." She said while handing him a flower-pot with a small flower sprout barely growing. "You have to give it water, and sun to make it grow bigger." She told him, and Austin carefully took it into his hands while looking at the small sprout. Alice, and the boy whose name is Kyle began running to the goats, the little girl, Berlin then followed them her little legs running as fast as they could. Austin then ran trying to catch up to them, and I stayed about to call him, before he came back for me, and then we walked to the goats together.

When we got there, they began feeding them, as they made noise, "I think we shouldn't be feeding them." I said quietly, "Its okay, no ones here." Alice told me, and I grabbed some of the bread she had and fed it to one of them, Berlin the began making the goat noises so it could come to her, "That's not how you do it." Kyle told her and mimicked their noises, "No like this." Alice said while making goat noises, "Right sis?" She then said, and Kyle said, "You try to make the noise." and I stopped, and looked at them, and slowly at Austin as he looked back at me.

I cleared my throat, and said, "Umm I always kind of thought it went like this." I said, before making a goat noise loudly, and then I looked back at the kids, and they all laughed and snickered, and I felt my face go red with embarrassment, I looked over at Austin, and he smiled before giving me a small laugh, "Stop laughing." I said to him, and he looked down at the goats, and stopped laughing. Alice then gasped, "Oh no the owners coming!" She said, "Run come on." Kyle said and we all began running away, as he yelled at us to stop messing with his goats.

" So much for no ones here." I told Alice, and she rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She told me as we all tried catching our breaths, we were all near the house, and decided it was safe to play there. "Okay you guys ready to play soccer?" Kyle asked and we all nodded, and he put the ball down and had the first kick, and we all then began chasing it trying to kick it to get a point. Austin then got the ball with his hands, and handed it to me, and I smiled and patted his head, "No, No your suppose to use your feet." Alice told him.

When he did kick it, it went all the way across the field, "Oh not again." I said, and Alice told him to go get the ball back, and he ran all the way across as we waited for him to come back, which wasn't long. "Okay come on lets play." Kyle said and we began playing again. We all went after the ball, and each tried kicking it, and when I got the ball under my feet about to kick, Austin pushed me making me fall onto the grass, "Ow." I said as I looked up at him. He then tried helping me up, but I got up myself, and said, "I'm fine." moving him aside, and then going after the ball.

In the end Kyle won the game, and Alice was upset and chased him, the bright yellow sun was beginning to set letting the fields look all golden-yellow, "Dinners ready!" My mom yelled out to us, and we began saying our goodbyes to each other, Alice, Austin, and I said bye to Berlin and Kyle, we were headed our ways until Austin picked up Berlin and began taking her to us, and we yelled No that she has to go back with her brother, and I couldn't hold back a chuckle though.

At dinner, Austin had the fork clenched with his fist as he tried to pick up his food, and eat it, he did a good job for the most part, and ate quietly, I think I'm a good trainer. "Mom, how long is Austin gonna stay with us?" Alice asked, "There still trying find a good home for him." My mom said, and I sat there quietly looking at him eating, and I folded my hands, and thought what would happen if he left..

**Another chapter done, Thank you all so much for all the great reviews and I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one will contain some drama so get ready for that, and I really appreciate everyone's support. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to update soon, please keep reading for more, and message me if you have any extra comments, or questions you would like to ask me. Goodbye!~TwoHearts99 xoxo : )**


	4. Unleashing The Beast

**A Werewolf Boy**

**(A.N This Chapter Will Be In Third Peron's P.O.V)**

It was late at night, and darkness surrounded everything, and everyone, leaving only the moon to shed light on the dark and lonely world. Many, like Griffin were out for a late night drive, he drove fast , with one hand on the steering wheel as he talked angrily to his new girlfriend who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. He took a gulp of his beer, and mumbled angrily about Ally, and Austin.

"Ugh what are you mumbling about now?" asked his girlfriend as she began reapplying her dark blue eye shadow, he then looked over at her coldly and said, "You don't know anything, just be quiet." and then glued his eyes back on the road. " Okay, whatever, can we go to your big house again?" she asked while shaking his arm, "Good idea!" He said to her slurring his words, obviously intoxicated at this point, " You're a heavy drinker." She told him while laughing.

"Yeah!" He said while continuing to laugh with her and then he looked over at her until, _CRASH!_ They fell forward, and he groaned as he held on tightly to the steering wheel, they had crashed into the goat pen, Austin looked at the car before picking up the baseball e had lost days earlier that belonged to Alice. " Ugh! Damn we gotta get outta here, it's all your damn fault!." Griffin shouted to his girl who was breathing heavily, " Don't blame me!" She said, and he shook his head, and began reversing out of the goat pen, and back on to the road as quickly as he could.

Austin looked at them drive away leaving a gust of smoke to linger in the cold air, the goats scattered about running away as they made panicking noises, one had died, Griffin had knocked into a small goat that was sleeping, it was now dead, and gone as it lied on the grassy ground, the blood trickling down its white fur that now is stained with blood. Austin looked at it with sad eyes, and slowly walked over to the dead creature.

He picked the small goat in his arms, as he continued to watch the car drive away around the hill., "Hey! What are you doing, what happened?" yelled the old owner, he looked over his way , and began approaching the man with the goat in his arms, he then placed it down on the grass gently, in front of the owner who had a scared, and sorrowful expression on his face, as he watched Austin put the dead goat in front of him. Austin then began walking away back to the house he belonged to., before looking back once fearfully.

The next morning, Austin walked to his small plant that he set out outside near the other plants, he carefully poured some water into the plants dirt, and it soaked up the fresh water. Ally then opened up the living room window, and looked out to see Austin as he watered the other plants, "Austin." She called and he looked up at her, "Come with me." She continued, and he set the water down, and ran into the house to her, "Imma teach you how to write." Ally told him with a smile, "It's not hard, but we'll have to start from the basics." She continued as she grabbed a new notebook and a sharpened pencil for him.

Ally then opened the notebook to the first, clean page, and handed him the pencil as they sat down near the table, he clenched the pencil with his whole hand, since he doesn't know any better. "Okay we'll start with the alphabet, not hard but it'll be since you don't know about all that, well not yet anyways." Ally told him, and she grabbed her own pencil, and wrote an A on the paper slowly as he watched.

" Okay, you just write what I did, not hard it's simple." Ally said to him as she set the pencil down on the table, and let him write A, he slowly brought the pencil to meet the paper, and wobbly wrote an A like a pre-k child, but a little worse, his writing was sloppy, but it was just the beginning, he had to write the letter 5 times, before he could go on to B.

Ally watched Austin as he wrote down the letter A over and over wiggly on the paper, he had her elbow on it, and was resting her head with her hand as she looked at him carefully, his face filled with concentration as he wrote down the letter slowly and carefully, his blonde hair getting in his hazel eyes, and his beautiful lips. " Austin." Ally said quietly.

She scooted closer to him, and said " Let's talk." while looking up at him. " Austin." Ally said once more, and shook his arm a little, and he put the pencil down, and looked at Ally curiously, " Can't you say anything? Repeat after me, Ally." She said to him, motioning him to speak, Austin looked down though at his paper with shaky writing on it.

" Hey, try to speak." Ally said once again softly, and he picked up his head to look at her once again, " You move your lips and tongue." She told him while pointing at her lips. " Come on say A-lly." She said, moving her lips slowly as he watched, " A-lly." She said once more to him. " A-lly."

Austin then began slowly parting his lips slowly, trying to move his tongue too, " Come on Austin, A-lly." Ally told him, he then quietly said " A-" but it was barely audible, " Good, A-lly." She said while smiling. Austin then looked at her as she smiled, and was beginning to lose focus as he looked at her, Ally's smile then left her face, " S-Stop staring at me." She said as she moved back a little.

Austin the looked down, and tried writing again once more, but was doing it slowly, and Ally's frustration grew, " It's not hard, like this." She said to him and out her hand I too of his hand that was holding the pencil, and began helping him right down the letters down on the paper. She then slowed down her actions once she realized what she was doing.

Ally then quickly let go of his hand, " Wow, your hand is warm." She said awkwardly, and then looked back down at his writing. " Good, try three more times the more you do it, it'll be come more familiar to you, you'll catch on." Ally told him softly.

Austin then looked up I front of him, when he heard a small creak, and Ally looked to see what he was looking at, " O-Oh my guitar." She said while standing up, as did he and walked over to it. She picked it up from where it was standing at and sat on the couch as he sat on the floor and hugged his legs across his chest.

" I haven't played in a long time, so I don't think I can play as smoothly as before, but let's try." Ally finally said while looking at him., " Umm I wrote this song a long time ago, so don't laugh." She told him, and she looked down at the guitar and bit her lip as she started to strum the guitar.

As soon as he heard it play music Austin looked up with his eyes in curiosity, and amazement, while looking at her hands strum the guitar. She then started singing softly

_I am waiting All night long_

_Until the sun rises outside my window _

_Because when morning comes _

_I can see him again, that one person_

_Thank you for holding my hand _

_Thank you for waiting for me_

_Thank you, for looking at my eyes_

_Thank you my dear prince_

_ For appearing in front of me_

_All day I wait for the moon to rise in the sky_

_Because when night comes I can't talk to him_

_Don't forget our promise_

_Don't forget our secrets _

_Don't forget when you looked at me _

Ally then abruptly stopped, and cleared her throat, " I kinda forgot the rest." She said to him looking down in embarrassment, but when she looked up at Austin he stared at her almost as in a trance, still bewildered by the sound of her voice and the music of the guitar.

Austin then moved closer to Ally, and slowly brought his arm close to her, and then softly petted her head gently. Ally closed her eyes, and let him let her, she then opened them slowly and cleared her throat once more, " Umm I think the rest of the song is in my book." She said, before the phone rang, and she quickly got up moving Austin aside to go get it.

" Hello?" Ally asked as she brought the house phone to her ear, " Hello mam, is this the Dawson house?" A man asked on the other line, " What's the matter?" She then asked quietly. " I have looked through many places but I can't find any orphanages, but there is one facility, let's bring him down there tomorrow." He said to me, and I froze as my breathing began getting unsteady.

" Hello?" Said the man, " There is no such kid here." Ally then said to him, and slammed the phone down quickly. I took a deep breath in, and let it out before turning to see Austin searching around, and underneath the couch cushions.

" Hey stop, what are you searching for, did you hide food under here again? Don't give me anything, I won't eat it." Ally said to him while folding her arms, and then took a good look at what he was wearing, he had on a blue plaid shirt, with grey jeans. " You need to change." She said to him, and then dragged him to her moms room that was connected to the living room.

" My mom said she would buy you new clothes, but hasn't gotten around to it." Ally said while looking through his closet of clothes, until she stumbled among a long floral dress, she held it up in front of Austin, and smiled.

She had him put it on, and quickly stepped out of the room for him to change, and waited for 5 minutes, until she quietly opened the door, " Have you finished?" She asked and when she came in, he burst out laughing, and circled him, " Aha Wow you look better in this than my mom, wow let me see." She said holding his chin up.

" I don't know you could use some makeup." Ally said with a smirk and she took out a small makeup kit, and began putting blush, eyeshadow, bright red lipstick, and mascara on. She couldn't stop laughing while putting it on him, and Austin stayed neutral. " Your so funny." She said, and then put the makeup down, and made him look in the mirror.

" Ah~ look at us we're a mess." Ally said for her face she drew a mustache and cat whiskers, as well as heavy eyeshadow. " Ally!?" yelled her mother from downstairs who had just gotten back from worK.

Ally jumped in feared, knowing she would get in trouble if her mom saw what she had done Austin got up and was about to open the room door to go downstairs, but Ally came and stopped him.

"H-H-Hide quickly." She told him frantically, before their mom entered the room, they hid behind the coat hanger, in a corner. The door then opened, " Ugh Ally's shoes are in here but where is she?" Her mom said to herself as she looked around.

She then sighed and left to go into the bathroom quickly, Ally sighed and said, " Austin." and he peeked his head out to look at her. " Stay right here." She told him beginning to walk away, but then heard footsteps and hid back.

Alice busted in the room loudly, " Mom?" She yelled, " I'm in the bathroom." She yelled back to her, and Alice left the room, but didn't close the door, and Ally grunted, when Kyle, and Berlin came in the living room with their mom who had brought some cookies.

Austin looked at the cookies in temptation to run out and just grab one, and little Berlin saw him, and grabbed a cookie and began walking to him inside the room. He sighed in relief when he saw her.

Berlin then handed him the cookie, and he took it, and began eating it, and the coat rack fell, and Ally turned to face the wall, and everyone looked at them with strange and confused looks on their face.

Austin then turned to Ally to give her a bite, and she turned around and walked out of the room in front of them, ". I'm not feeling good, Imma go rest." She said to them, " It's okay go on and eat, don't bother me." Ally continued before going into her room Awkwardly, while for Austin he went back to eating, and went for more.

At night-time, Ally had just came out of the shower, and as soon as the door opened Austin stood up from where he was waiting for her to come out. She then smiled obviously flattered that he had waited for her, and began walking away into her bedroom, and he tried to come in before she told him to wait.

Austin stood there...waiting...and looking at the door, but she didn't come out so he laid down right by the door, and sleep until she wakes up and comes out for him. As for Ally in her room she laid down in her bed, but couldn't sleep, and just kept on looking at the door that kept them apart.

She but her lip, and looked back once more at the door, before getting up bringing her blanket and pillow with her so she could place them on the floor, to sleep right near the door where he was at waiting, just on the other side, and that's how they slept that night, they were almost together.

As they slept peacefully, Griffin had driven up drunkenly at their house, and slammed the car door shut, he was about to enter in the house as everyone slept, and went to the front porch, and climbed the 3 stairs up while tripping over his own feet, little did he know that Austin was watching him closely and carefully, as Griffin was about to open up the door to the house, Ally opened it, and stared coldly at him, "What are you doing here this late at night" She asked him.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that." He said to her, and she walked down the porch steps and into the cold, with Griffin following her, close behind. "Lets go, I'll buy you something nice." He said to her while pointing at his car, motioning her to get in with him. Ally then shook her head in disgust, and turned around before he grabbed her wrist, and turned her back around. Austin saw and got angry as he saw him hurting Ally.

"Don't disappoint me." Griffin then told Ally, while tightening his grip, Ally then looked over at Austin seeing him wanting to come out and strike but she said, "Austin wait there." in a small voice. "Oh, so you've been with him huh?" Griffin asked, and then more men began coming out of his car, "Come here, come on." Griffin told Austin motioning for him to come to him, but he began growling.

"How comes he makes noises like a wolf?" He asked Ally, as she continued to struggle to get out of his grip, "If you continue to behave badly-" Griffin was then cut off by the pain Ally gave him when she bit his hand, and he threw her on the floor, and she let out a small scream as she fell. That was when Austin began breathing heavily with anger as he watched Ally getting hurt.

He then started breathing in heavier and heavier, and growling loudly , before having his skin being covered with fur dark as the night, and teeth sharp, & pointy, and he began getting wolf like arms and legs, before stepping out completely out of the shadows as a werewolf boy.

"Hey-look what-what's that?" one of the men asked pointing at Austin, in the form of a werewolf. Austin then approached hem closer with every heavy step, and the men began scattering all about, as he let out a loud growl, he then ran up to a man and pushed him down on the cold ground when he was about to hit him, and then another tall man struck him with a large shovel on his back, and Austin looked at him with a loud growl, and got him by the throat lifting him up, before throwing him against the crates against the wall.

Ally looked at him in shock, with her mouth open, and eyes widened, he then came closer to her as she was still on the floor, scared and cold, but she looked away from him, and then Austin looked up to the last two men, and one began taking out a gun, but he threw him down and across, and he hit his back against the car door, landing with a thud. Griffin then looked at Austin in fear, "Don't come here! Don't come near me, I did wrong, stop I'll leave I wont do it again!" He yelled to him in a desperate and scared voice as he got on his knees, and Ally began standing up as she watched them.

Austin the got on him and placed his hands on his throat choking him, "Wait!" Ally then yelled out to him, and Austin the looked at her, obeying her command, "Wait." She said again in a quiet tone. Austin then began getting of Griffin slowly, and he looked at Ally before turning back into his normal self, and running towards a worried, and shaking Ally.

Later on that same night the cops were called, by Ally's mom, everyone was now downstairs, except for Alice who was still in bed, "So you're telling me you saw a beast?" one of the officers said skeptically at Griffin, while pointing his pencil at him, "Yes, you saw it too, huh Ally?" He said to her, and Ally's mom put an arm around her, "I don't know." She then told him.

"Well it doesn't matter because this young girl told me you broke in, and tried to assault her." The officer told him, Griffin the laughed as he pulled out keys from his pocket, " I'm the victim not her, and Breaking in? Who paid for this , who owns this house?" He yelled out.

"My dad." Ally then blurted out while looking down, "My dad found the business and you joined after, Ha after my father died you stole everything, and now your living good and wealthy." She continued, " I know the truth, nothing will help you know you bastard!" Ally yelled to him, before her mom stopped her from saying anymore.

"You crazy bitch, I have nothing else to say, you either get this boy out, or I'll have you on the streets!" He yelled back, and Austin began tensing up, "Fine! We'll go if Austin can't stay with us!" Ally screamed with tears welling up in her eyes before storming off and Austin followed her, they could hear Griffin yelling as he cursed , and he began throwing and breaking anything he got his hands on around the house, and they heard Ally's mom and the officers yelling also.

One of the things he also broke that Austin and Ally heard was her guitar, that was now shattered in pieces on the floor, Ally then stopped out her bedroom door, "What did you do back there Austin?" Ally asked him, before the officers came, and handcuffed Austin, and began pulling him away from her, and he let out a small whimper, and didn't stop looking back at Ally who didn't dare look up at him, as he left her alone...

**Wow so things got kinda heated up in this chapter, the future chapters that are gonna be coming up are gonna start leaving you teary eyed, and we will start getting to learn more about Austin's past, and what happened to him. What do you think will they leave Austin, or still stay with him? Just keep on reading to find out more, did you guys like how Austin has a sensitive spot for music? Anyways thank you for all the reviews and take care, I hope you guys all really liked part of the song Ally sung its really beautiful! Thank you all my lovely readers,, love you~TwoHearts99 xoxo**


	5. Hurt and Pain

**A Werewolf Boy**

After that night, the police took both Austin, and Griffin down to the police station, Ally's mother followed also, because she could not leave Austin alone there. They were questioning Griffin asking how much alcohol he drank, " When you drink a lot of alcohol you start seeing some strange things." The officer told him while writing down his statements, Griffin slammed his hand down on the officers desk angrily.

"You don't believe me?" He shouted, "That boy, that thing needs to be locked up not me, but him, he threw everything and attacked everyone!" Griffin yelled out loud to him, the officer brushed it off though as he shook his head. "Look, no one was severely injured, and you guys had it coming, stop pestering people so late at night!" The officer yelled at him as well as Griffins friends sitting in the back, wiping off blood, all in a mess.

" There was vandalism, trespassing, and violence all charged against you." He continued, "Austin calm down." Ally's mom told him, for he was fidgeting around trying to unlock his cuffed hand hurriedly, since he was so confused and worried. "For now lets call it a night, obviously there are some family disputes that should definitely be discussed with one another, and without breaking anything." The officer lastly told him, and the rest while getting up off his seat.

"Unlock it please." Ally's mom then told him, and he did so freeing Austin's hand from the handcuff, she sighed in relief, and grabbed Austin's hand taking him home to Ally, which was all he wanted at that moment.

The next morning, was one everyone dreaded, it was when they all had to clean out the barn, of course it stunk in there, so of course they had to wash the floors, to make it decent for the animals. Ally's mother washed down the floors trying to take away all the filth with soapy water, "Ugh it smells terrible in here!" she complained as Ally, and Alice swept up the place. Ally didn't complain or said anything but did what she had to do nochantly, thinking about last nights accident.

The barn doors then opened, Ally looked up curiously to see Griffin walking in while closing his nose from the stench, he looked around himself and walked to the end of the barn where there was a room, it was fairly big, he unlocked it and opened the door to see Austin sitting down on the bed in there that was all clean, Austin looked up to see him, "Why is he here?" Griffin then asked coldly, and All's mother approached him carefully, "Leave him." She said.

Griffin breathed out heavily, and looked back at her, "Listen about last night lets just forget all about it, alright?" He asked, as Ally looked at him, "Yes." She replayed to him nervously. He then looked back at Austin who had his head down while hugging his knees tight to his chest. "Where did you find such a monster from?" He asked taking pity on him.

Griffin then showed a more serious face, "He must not be let out from this room, he's a dangerous creature, and he will hurt some one so he's not allowed to get out from here, understand?" He said to Ally's mother, and she nodded, as he locked the door, and then left without a goodbye." Alice come and, help me with the ex-owners stuff, some of his things were left in the house." She said, and Alice rolled her eyes before following her mother into the house to start taking out the remainder of the previous owners belongings.

They walked out of the barn, and went back and forth into the house gathering up his left over stuff out into the yard to trash. Griffin walked by as Alice was placing down some books, and journals down, " Hey, what's this?" He asked while kicking some of the stuff, she looked at him and said, "Their the previous owners things." and left back inside to retrieve more items.

He took a closer look, and flipped through some of the pages of the journals that were on the ground, when he flipped to a page that contained a note, he opened it up to read something interesting, and astonishing. He had to re-read it over, he then slipped it into his coat pocket, and left out of there to go and search about this previous owner more, he needed to talk to him.

While out Ally sat down in the backyard where Austin had a window to see out, and he looked at Ally hopeless as he stood there looking at her looking at his small plant still growing, while studying with her books out. Ally then looked up at him with sad eyes, "Sit down." She told him, and he sat down, before standing back up again quickly wanting to see her face, again.

"Sit down Austin otherwise your legs are gonna hurt." She continued desperately, Austin the sat down for a couple seconds before popping his face back up wanting to leave out of the room already. "Sit!" Ally said once more sternly, but as before he didn't listen but stood back up once again after sitting for a couple of seconds. Ally then sighed while looking at his desperate eyes longing to reach her.

"Sit down Austin." She said, and before he could get back up, she said, "Wait, and sit." when she saw his mop of blonde hair, and he did so. Ally's mother then came out of the barn, and Ally looked down at her books reading and writing down what was important. "Ally, aren't you cold out here, you should go inside." Her mother said concerned with her.

"No, inside is to stuffy I'm fine out here." She told her while flipping to another page, as she watched her mother, "Your studying awful hard lately take a break in between." She told her and Ally nodded as she looked at her place the key to Austin's room underneath a flower pot, and she smiled little to herself, before looking back at her books, "Imma go out for a short while okay?" Ally's mom then told her, and she nodded and said, "Bye." and she waved bye back at her while leaving out.

As soon as she saw her mom leave Ally ran to go get the key, and went inside the now better looking barn after being cleaned out, she went to the back slowly, before quietly unlocking his door with the key that met the brass knob. Ally then appeared in front of him, and she smiled a little when she looked at him sitting and waiting.

He was restless though and was fidgeting around wanting to get up, but couldn't until she said so, and he watched as she looked around the room, " I came in here cause it was cold." Ally said to him before looking once more at an impatient Austin. She sighed, and said, "Okay you can stop waiting now." and with that he quickly got up off the bed he was sitting at and rushed over to his desk where he picked up his book.

Austin then flipped through a page and showed it to Ally, it was a picture that was obviously poorly drawn of a girl, it was like kindergarten work, "Is that suppose to be me?" She asked him slightly offended. He then turned to the other page, and it was of her holding up the guitar. Ally then looked down at her feet, and sighed deeply, "No, there is no more of that, he broke my guitar that night." She said to him, and he looked at her sadly, and obviously upset and confused.

"But! I got you something better!" She told him and sat on the bed with him, "Tada!" She squealed while holding up a children's book, " Its a book my dad bought for me when I was little I would always read this book everyday, but now that I'm older, I grew out of it." Ally continued while rubbing her small hand over the cover, "But now you will read it to me, okay?" Ally told him as he looked up at her.

"When you finally understand every word and letter in the book, and you read it to me, I'll give you 100 pats on the head, got it its a command?" Ally finished with a confident smile. "By the way do you know what a snowman is since that's what the books about?" She asked him, but he didn't speak, "Have you seen snow its all white, and cold and oh when it snows here we'll build a snowman, its gonna be so exciting with you and I." She told him.

"Where we always play at with the kids we can build one there, a really big snowman, promise?" She asked while looking at him as he smile lightly at her, liking it when she's happy. "Promise." She repeated softly and she held out her pinky and brought his to hers, and they intertwined together. Ally then smiled at him once more, before placing down her hand and his.

"Now go study." She told him, and he quickly got up off the bed, and left to sit nearby his desk to go study, and write down the alphabet, as Ally layed down on the bed flipping through the books she brought with her. She then looked over at him concentrating hard on his work, though its only been a few minutes. And, after awhile of sitting around watching him work, she got up and put on her coat, "Gosh its stuffy in here." while opening the door and leaving as he watched her go.

Ally then poked her head back in the room, and said, "You, come on lets go." and he smiled and followed her out where they went out in the field where they normally play at with Alice and the others. She sighed as she spun around in the cold wind happily, they then stood by the edge of the hill as they viewed the huge and colorful fields from where they were.

"How'd we stumble across you?" Ally asked while looking ahead of her, " How comes you haven't learned or been taught any languages?" She asked again curiously, "But I envy your strength, I have no special skills." Ally confessed and he looked at her confusedly wondering why she thought that. Ally then turned to face Austin, "Your a good guy right?" She asked him nervously.

"Please, don't beat up anyone anymore, and your gonna live with us for along time, with me, okay?" She told him hopefully, "Hey, nod, or say 'yes', repeat after me, 'yes'." Ally said to him, and he looked at her before trying his best to say 'yes' but it didn't quote come out of him yet, just a low mumble. She then smiled, and looked around herself once more, "Hey, you see those piles of rocks down there? Lets have a race to see who can get to them first, whoever wins gets a wish granted." Ally said to Austin while smiling.

"I'll count to three and when I say three we run, got it?" Ally told him, before starting to count. " Okay 1...-2!" She yelled before starting to run already, obviously cheating, and Austin looked at her run before running down along with her down the hill. She laughed as she looked back at him starting to catch up to her until he stumbled and fell down onto the grass, and quickly trying to stand up, and run back again.

Ally then laughed once more while looking ahead of herself to see how close she is to the pile of rocks, but she also then fell down onto the grassy field, and when she saw Austin coming she thought he would help her up, but when she saw he ran past her, she shook her head and got up on her own.

Austin then looked back at her to see she was back up again smiling as she tried to catch up to him again. Ally then began coughing and she stopped running immodestly when she felt a tight and heavy pain on her chest, Austin looked behind himself to see her holding her hand tightly near her heart an worried.

He thought she was fine though when Ally began running again once more trying to forget about the pain that was still there, her weak and fragile body couldn't take it and she coughed again and fell to her knees trying to desperately gasp for air, and cry out as her lungs ached, and as tears stung her eyes.

When Austin then looked back as he nearly reached the rocks he saw Ally collapsed and weak on the grassy ground with her eyes closed. A huge panic then swept over him and he ran as fast as he could back to Ally who was pretty far behind him, until he reached her.

He stood there looking at her before grabbing her petite body, and carrying her on his back while running as fast as he ever could to take her to safety, she laid helplessly on his back as he rushed her back into the empty house, he checked every room but found no one and so he ran all the way to the neighbors house.

He saw no one was there except Berlin who was playing with her toys outside, " No ones home." She said softly he sighed and then Austin quickly patted her head and then began running away from there, but there was no where else to go, he looked back and forth, side to side, anywhere.

The only last place was into the woods, he was hesitant, and confused but with that last option left, he entered in with her on his back. The sun was setting and darkness was growing as he went deep into the woods...

***Gasp* Whats gonna happen next, is Ally gonna end up being safe or not , how will the family react, what did Griffin read on that note? keep reading to get theses answers. Thank you everyone for reading this fanfic and there's more to come!**

**!~IMPORTANT NEWS~!**

**Im pretty sure many have heard on the news or other social media sites about the terrible and sad tragedy of the sinking of the South Korean ship, where many lives were lost, most of which were sadly high school students who all were on a field trip to Jeju Island. The captain survived, and didn't let any passengers use the life boats, leaving many of the students and others to drown in the cold and deep water. So far there's still 190 passengers still lost. Please do keep everyone in your prayers, and everyone is devastated, I surely am many kids have been left parent less and many families are sad due to all the lives lost. Please pray for them to be safe, to give these families some peace. And lastly be grateful for all you have because everything can be taken away from you any second, Thank you~TwoHearts99**


	6. Don't Shoot!

**A WereWolf Boy**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

In the late hour of the night, everyone in the small town, including the local police were searching around in the woods for Ally, and Austin who know one could find. With their flashlights, they ventured deep in the woods in the cold, with fog all around them. They all continued to yell out Ally's name, hoping she would be found Safe with Austin.

" Ally!" Penny, Ally's mom yelled loudly while looking around herself, and all the trees surrounding her. " Austin and Ally!" Others continued to yell out also while searching some more very carefully in the dark.

" Oh, where are they?" Penny asked in a sad and desperate voice while holding onto her flashlight tightly, while beginning to cry as the time went by. " Don't worry mom, she's probably with Austin somewhere." Alice said, trying to calm her mother down, but knew that something wasn't right there.

Griffin, glanced at Alice and Penny, and shook his head while looking downwards at the floor, " I knew something like this was bound to happen. I knew there would be trouble, how did they even open up the barn door? " He said in an angry voice as others continued to yell out Austin and Ally's name loudly.

" Oh, Oh my gosh there they are!" An officer said while rushing over closer as did Alice and her mom, quickly pushing some people out of there way. As they made there way over they saw Austin sitting down on the ground while Ally who was still unconscious laying there too.

The police officers began pointing there guns at Austin, and Penny put the guns in their hands down, " Don't shoot!" She yelled. And Alice did the same, with the man next to her, " Don't shoot Austin, I swear!" She said while struggling to remove the gun from his hand.

" Relax kid, it's a tranquilizer gun!" The man told her in an aggravated tone, they then removed Alice from his forcefully, and she ran over to Austin, " Come on let's go!" She told him, before then being pulled away from him, harshly. Griffin rushed to him, and pushed down onto the floor, while another officer began handcuffing him.

" Ally!" Penny yelled out running to her daughter while tears began welling up in her eyes, " Oh she shouldn't be out here so long, oh my gosh, Ally." She continued while looking at her daughter who was still not awake.

Austin watched as they picked up Ally from the ground carefully, and began walking away from the woods with others who felt relieved now, after finding both Austin and Ally. Griffin and the officer then began walking Austin also to the house, but instead of going inside of the warm house where Ally was taken to, they locked him once more in the barn.

Griffin and the officer chained him in the room, so for sure he won't escape from there again. Austin, who didn't know why this was happening stared out the window while looking around frantically for Ally, but all he could see were the lights that were still on in the house he couldn't be in at that moment.

In t he house, Ally's mother was currently talking to a professor Griffin had brought over to talk to her about Austin, he was also the previous house owner. " You see mam, wolves are strong creatures,they usually travel in packs, and can live awhile without food, and like no other animal love only one female for the rest of their lives." He told her while taking a sip of water.

" What are you talking about?" Ally's mother asked with a confused look on her face, the man then sighed while looking down, " It means that well, a once scientist/ General wanted to create a perfect soldier during war time, and oh where should I begin?" He said while shaking his head.

" Just tell them that Austin, that thing isn't human, but an animal!" Griffin shouted making Alice who was next to her mom jump in slight fright. " You see I use to work in the same field with him when I was much younger, he was a good friend of mine and would send me letters all the time, and it was about how he was trying to make wolf traits in humans to fight in combat, and was experimenting." He told them while fiddling with his hands.

" This is important, and Austin might have been one of the boys he was experimenting with, listen he can't be found out by the public otherwise chaos will start, mam we must take him from here to see if he really was experimented with." The man said while Griffin smiled cockily, but Alice and Penny were not that glad to hear that.

" But it doesn't have to be like that, but if he is seen to be a dangerous man, we- we'll have no choice but to...kill him." He said while looking down at the table, as Alice and Penny looked at him in shock and surprise, while Griffin continued to smile.

" Kill him? You can't!" Alice shouted, " Yes, if he shows us to be a threat that is what we must do to protect you guys!" He told her while crossing his arms. " Uh...um listen to me Austin is such a good guy he just can't speak that's all, he- he listens though, and learns." Penny said desperately while Alice nodded her head in agreement.

" Well it's only if he does show signs of danger, or causes harm to anyone of you, that's all I must be leaving now, but I will be back tomorrow to check on him." He lastly said while standing up, and grabbing his things, as Alice and Penny watched.

The next day, Ally awoke and found herself in her bed, she sighed while looking around herself to see she was alone in her room. Ally then slowly laid back down on her bed, while looking at the clock to see it was barely 8:00. Before she could even close her eyes once more, her mother walked in.

" Ally, come on dear you need to get up, I want to take you to the hospital so you can get a quick checkup." Penny said while opening up the curtains, letting light shine in the room, making Ally squint her eyes as the sun shone on her. She let a small groan escape from her lips, and slowly tried getting out of bed.

With the help of her mom, Ally got up very slowly since she was still weak from yesterday's event. " I want to rest." Ally told her mom softly, " I know but we need to take you to the doctor." Her mom then said, and handed Ally a pair of clothes, to change into and left out the room.

After Ally changed, she walked downstairs to see Alice washing the dishes, and Griffin sitting down on the couch looking through his phone, like nothing. Ally rolled her eyes at him, while crossing her arms tightly against her chest, weakly, as her mother approached her.

Penny then helped her outside, to the car where Alice followed with a plate of food in her hand, " Mom, I give this to austin?" She asked while holding up a plate of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and sausage links. " Yes, Alice take Griffin with you, okay." Her mom told her, and Alice nodded.

Ally then glanced at Austin who was watching her with sad, and desperate eyes, longing for her. She looked down at her hands, and stopped Alice from going any further, " Uh I'll do it, I'll take this to him, okay." Ally said to her, and her mom gave her a confused look before Ally then took the plate of food out of her sisters hand.

" Griffin please take Ally to Austin!" Penny yelled, and after a moment he came out, and angrily walked to Ally to take her to Austin, who he still didn't like at all. He roughly took her in the barn, and opened up the door for her, with a small creak the door opened up.

She saw Austin in chains, like a dog, and he looked at her while fidgeting around, Ally sighed, and shook her head at the way he saw her. She then took a deep breath in and entered in his room.

" I'm going out for a while, at the doctors, so while I'm gone I want you to write your letters 10 times." Ally said as she set the plate of food down for him at his desk. " Eat a lot, okay, and don't make noise at night, alright?" She asked while walking back to Griffin With a small smile on her face.

Ally then looked down at her feet, and quickly turned to walk away, Austin watched her as she left slowly, forcing one foot I front of the other, as her ombré curls bounced off her shoulder. He watched, as they began closing the metal door, Austin didn't want to see her leave, and in that moment, he rushed up at the door, trying to get out.

Griffin then began yelling loudly at him, while trying to close the door completely, as Austin tried forcing himself out with the heavy door against him. " He's trying to escape!" Griffin shouted, bringing more men in, to try and hold him back. Ally then turned to see Austin reaching out for her, and trying his best to get out. She gasped, and then looked around herself to then say, " Wait."

Austin the completely stopped trying to escape, and froze while looking at her. Penny and Alice along with other men came rushing in the barn,to see what exactly was going on there. Tears began welling up in Ally's bright brown eyes, as she continued to look at him.

" Austin...wait." Ally continued, and Austin slowly began walking back into the room, as the men continued to try, and close the door. He took one last glance at her, before the door closed loudly, letting a gust of wind come by.

A man then came to Ally, " If this happens one more time, we will shoot." He said while ruffling his salt and pepper hair. " Shoot?" Ally then asked while looking up at the man. She gave a stern glare to the man, and loudly said, " Don't you dare touch Austin while I'm not here!" while tears continued to sting her eyes. Her mother looked at her in shock, before taking her out of there.

They headed back outside to the car, and Ally glanced at the barn, before shaking her head once more and looking down at her shaking hands. Alice, and the other watched as they drove off into the distance, down the small road.

" Come on." Griffin told Alice, and they both, along with the other men began heading back inside the house where they sat down and watched what Austin was currently doing, since they installed a camera in his room to monitor his actions and behavior.

" Hmmm all he's doing is writing stuff down." One of the men said while taking a sip of water. " He's writing down letter, you know the A, B, C's." Alice said as she walked past the men in the living room. " Why?" One of them then asked, as she looked in the refrigerator.

" Because he doesn't know that's why, there's no abnormal behavior or actions, all he's doing is writing down letter, and looking at the door." The professor from the other night said in amazement.

" Why doesn't he eat his meal?" Another man asked in confusion, " Because Ally isn't there." Alice said casually while walking past them. They both looked at her, and then back at the monitor. " Hmmm, well so far he's doing well. but trust me if that boy shows even the slightest threat or action I'll shoot." The man said, while Griffin heard, and thought for a moment at how he could make them shoot at Austin, quietly.

Later on in the night as the rain poured down heavily the professor then talked to a friend who's in the same field as him, " Look I did some research and his body tempeture is high, like a fever, but I think that this is natural for him, and his hearing, smelling, sight are better than that of a human." He said to his friend, " And his bone structure is as strong as that of an elephants, it's crazy!" He added.

In a low whisper he continued, " Look, we need him to get out of here, otherwise...he'll surely die..." The professor lastly then said.

**Dun Dun Dun! Omg what's gonna happen, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I have been so terribly busy with so much, but I'll be updating more often cause summer vacation for me is in 2 weeks! So continue to read, and support me. Thank you!**


End file.
